Rodan
Rodan (ラドン Radon?) of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Rodan, is a giant flying reptilian daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures that first appeared in Rodan the Movie to fight Mechagodzilla. He also reappeared in Rodan: The Shin Bird where he was telepolted into the ShinMonsterVerse dimesnion where he had to fight Shin Rodan. Luckly Mothra and Biollante were there to help but they had to defeat their shin forms first. After Rodan killed Shin Rodan, he return to his dimension safely. He reappeared in Rodan: Prince of the Monsters where he had to fight the giant spider himself, Kumonga. But he wasn't alone. Orga and Kamacuras were there to help but sadly, Rodan was the only one to survive. Rodan came back in the 2019 movie called Godzilla: King of the Monsters to help Godzilla fight Ghdiorah but it turns out it was the other way around. Rodan return in Mothra vs Rodan to fight Mothra when he was mind control by the CICADA. He later snap out of it to help Mothra fight Monster X. Rodan won that battle thanks to Mothra. Rodan came back in Titanus Bunyip because Bunyip and Hanzaki were trespassing on his land. Rodan help Bunyip defeat and killed Hanzaki and then he told Bunyip to leave his land and he listened. Name Rodan's original name, 'Radon', is based on the name Pteranodon, the extinct flying reptile that Rodan is primarily based on. The spelling of Radon in Japanese also corresponds to the name of Ladon, a dragon-like monster represented in Greek Mythology. Design Appearance This incarnation of Rodan has a larger wingspan compared to any of his interpretations, with a fiery glow coating the bottom edge and a surface that resembles cooled lava. His physique and general appearance bear a strong resemblance to a bird of prey, with burgundy skin, a v-split crest with the ends curling inward. He lacks teeth, much like the Showa and Millenium incarnations, though his beak has a serrated look to it, giving the illusion of teeth. He retains the spade-shaped tail from his 1956, Showa, and 2004 incarnations. His eyes are yellow and rather cat-like. He still retains spikes on his chest, though, compared to other incarnations, they are smaller and less defined. The claws on his wings are also larger and sharper than those of his previous incarnations, and while previous incarnations have three fingers, this Rodan has two fingers and a thumb that allows him to walk like real-life pterosaurs. Portrayal Rodan is portrayed through a mix of motion capture from Jason Liles and CGI. Roar Rodan's roar is more akin to a screech or a scream, and is quite different from the roars of his previous incarnations. The filmmakers recorded vocalizations of cranes, owls, penguins and vultures to implement them into Rodan’s sounds. Rodan also makes low, guttural clicks and growls that sound oddly similar to the MUTOs, albeit deeper in tone. Though, there are a few moments where Rodan's roar sounds roughly similar to his Showa roar. Personality Rodan is highly aggressive in combat. He is seen destroying jets and other aircraft that fly near him as well as devouring a pilot that had ejected themselves from their cockpits. It should be noted that Rodan only battled the jets after they fired several missiles at him first; whether his aggressive behavior is out of defense or pure malice is debatable. It is revealed that like most of the other Titans, Rodan's allegiance is to the Alpha, regardless of the latter's intentions. When Ghidorah overpowered Rodan and seemingly had Godzilla killed, Rodan acknowledged Ghidorah as the new Alpha Titan and followed him no matter what. Rodan aided Ghidorah in his battle against Godzilla by fighting Mothra, only to be incapacitated when Mothra stabbed him with her stinger. Upon seeing Godzilla destroying Ghidorah, Rodan acknowledged the former as the new Alpha Titan by being the first to bow down to him. Origins "Within a Monarch containment facility atop the active Isla de Mara volcano, a mysterious Titan lies in pyrostasis within the restless magma. The legends speak of it as the "Fire Demon" or "The One Born of Fire", but a simpler name echoes through the ancient temples of volcanically active regions: "Rodan". A volcanic internal combustion system of magma flows throughout a body covered in rock-like scales that act as geothermal armor. While much larger in size, Rodan has a skeletal structure similar to that of a Pteranodon - one of the earliest vertebrates known to have developed the power of flight. Just as Kong is the king of the primates, Rodan may have once been the king of the skies. Because of the extreme temperatures within this particular containment facility, current lab equipment can't function properly. As a result, thermal heat signatures on the creature are impossible to collect, and Monarch detection crews conducted cardiograms via aerial satellite for life sign detection and verification. Much like the volcano that incubates it, Rodan is alive but dormant. Rodan's wings are wrapped around its body in stasis, but our cryptos estimate a wingspan big enough to create a sonic thunderclap capable of leveling entire cities as it flies overhead. RF-Capture scans reveal that Rodan's skin is not made of rock, but does have an outer dermis of sharp volcanic sediment collected from centuries of dormancy. Sci-ops theorizes the vulcanized appearance of its skin may be an evolutionary trait developed as a form of camouflage against mountain or large rock formations. Truly, a Titan forged in fire. ''— Cryptid Profile" This rendition of Rodan is a member of a prehistoric superspecies known as ''Titanus Rodan who have existed for over millions of years, co-evolving alongside other giant monsters like Godzilla and the Titans. The species evolved volcanic and rock-like characteristics to lie dormant and hidden against mountains and rock formations, in the process developing pyrokinetic abilities. One member of the species, as shown in Godzilla: King of the Monsters, is found by Monarch hibernating within a volcano on Isla de Mara, Mexico. History Kong: Skull Island In 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin briefed James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who once ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Rodan, along with Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. Rodan the Movie Rodan was born from a volcano on some remote island. As being discovered, Monarch used project Mechagodzilla to contain Rodan and find out more about him. After Rodan escape, he destroy Mechagodzilla and flew away into the distance. Mothra the Movie Rodan was seen in one scene, trying to rest before Battra try to kill him. He got away safely. Rodan: The Shin Bird Rodan was sucked into a portal along side with Biollante and Mothra. Rodan had to fight his Shin form or Shin Rodan to tell him there can be only one. He got help from Mothra that caused him to turn into Burning Rodan. Killing Shin Rodan off however, Rodan was the only one from the group to survive and went thought in a another portal that leads into a volcano. Mothra: The Shin Bug Rodan got help from Mothra as he falling from the sky and couldn't move. Biollante: The Shin Plant Rodan didn't help Biollante with her fight, thus almost getting her killed. Rodan: Prince of the Monsters As escaping from a another volcano, Rodan started to fly around until he encounter Kumonga, the first prince of the monsters. Rodan started to fight him until he was too powerful for Rodan and he was still recovering. He got help from Orga and Kamacuras and won the battle, making him Prince of the monsters. He flew into a portal which lead into a volcano called Isla de Mara and started to sleep. Godzilla: King of the Monsters In Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Rodan is lying dormant in a Monarch facility located in a volcano until Emma Russell and the rest of Alan Jonah's eco-terrorist group deactivate the containment grid and use the ORCA to awaken him, causing the volcano to erupt. Monarch fighter jets attack Rodan in an attempt to lure him to Monster Zero. Rodan gives chase and levels a nearby city with the sonic waves caused by the flapping of his wings. Rodan destroys the majority of the squadron, save for the USS Argo, which leads him to Monster Zero. The two Titans briefly battle in the middle of the storm created by Monster Zero, with the three-headed dragon gaining the upper hand and sending Rodan plummeting into the sea. Rodan escapes the area before the Oxygen Destroyer is detonated, and is seen bowing to Ghidorah while it is perched atop the Isla de Mara volcano, acknowledging the new Titan as the Alpha. Rodan accompanies Ghidorah as it builds a roost in Washington DC, where he engages with Monarch in another aerial dogfight. When Madison Russell activates the ORCA in Boston, attracting the attention of Ghidorah, Rodan follows the Alpha Titan. In Boston, Rodan engages Mothra in battle, where she is pinned to a building. As Rodan attempts to kill Mothra, she stabs him through the left shoulder, incapacitating him for the duration of the battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah. After Godzilla kills Ghidorah and is acknowledged by the other Titans as the Alpha among them, Rodan approaches Godzilla and bows before him. News clippings during the credits reveal that Rodan has flown to a volcano near Mount Fuji in Japan and is roosting again in this new volcano. Mothra vs Rodan Rodan was being called by a device named CICADA. After he flew to find the source, he was being mind control by it until Mothra came by. Rodan was force to attack Mothra, thanks to the CICADA. Monster X came and stab him with his tail and Rodan was weaken until Monster X killed Mothra and her life force transfer into Rodan making him Burning Rodan again and getting the victory. Titanus Bunyip Rodan first appear when the volcano explode and Rodan notice Hanzaki and Bunyip fighting each other. Rodan decide to tag team with Bunyip and fight Hanzaki to a 2 on 1. After Bunyip ripped both of Hanzaki's arms, Rodan picked him up, up in the sky and then drop him on a building where he got stab and died on the spot. Then he told Bunyip to leave his home and Bunyip did. Abilities Bio-volcanic Nature Rodan possesses an internal volcanic combustion system, causing him to radiate heat, the temperature of which can reach up to 1200°C. He can also expel lava from the orifices located on the outer edges of his wings and he used this ability to scorch Mothra's wings, weakening her ability to fly. The novelization reveals that Rodan is able to make volcanoes erupt by simply flying over them. Rodan is also revealed to have super-heated blood that resembles magma. Cyclonic Drift Streams When flying at top speed, Rodan's massive wings are powerful enough to create a sonic thunderclap that can level entire cities as he flies overhead. Durability Due to his geothermal armor and size, Rodan is able to completely shrug off bullets from rifles and hibernate inside a dormant volcano for millennia. He can even withstand the full force of Ghidorah's gravity beams as they push him into the ocean. Even after Mothra used her stinger to stab him in his sternum, Rodan was merely incapacitated and managed to recover after a short period of time. Flight Despite being much larger in size, Rodan has a skeletal structure similar to that of a Pteranodon and thus is capable of fast, long-distance flight. Speed and Agility Rodan is fast enough to keep up with military fighter jets, the Argo, and to intercept Mothra from attacking Ghidorah. Strength and Combat Rodan uses his beak, talons, and wings as his primary weapons. He can easily crush fighter jets with his beak and talons before performing a 360° spin mid-flight, using his wings to destroy surrounding fighter jets. Rodan is also strong enough to grapple in the sky with other flying Titans such as Ghidorah and Mothra. Weaknesses Mothra's Stinger Although Rodan's geothermal armor makes him invulnerable to most forms of attacks, Mothra's abdominal stinger is able to pierce through it. While Rodan managed to survive the attack, it still made him writhe in agonizing pain. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer